


Charmingly Supernatural

by orphan_account



Series: A Different Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marina Collins is in for a big surprise.





	

    "Sammy where the hell are you at?"  
  
     "Dean relax I am over here ,I didn't leave yet that is."  
  
   " Well Sam where should we stop first the road house to visit Ellen or should we go out to Bobby's first?"  
  
   "We should hit Bobby's first because were closer to his house."  
  
   "Are you sure Sammy?"  
  
   "Yes Dean."  
  
     The brothers were on their way to Bobby's house where little did they know that they would be sent my direction to come see me about hunting a demon little did they know that the person they were dealing with was a former song writer but was also female. Their drive to  Bobby's house was a fairly long one, even though they were closer to him than they were Ellen. When the arrived and knocked on Bobby's door he knew that sooner or later they would show up again so he welcomed them with open arms.  
  
      "Hey Bobby!" Dean said as he was stepping out of the impala.  
  
     "Sam, Dean what brings you two out here?"  
  
    "Well we got this case going and we thought that maybe you can help us, or if you can't if you know someone that could help us." Sam said as he reached for a dufle bag that he had on the floor board of the impala.  
       "Well come on inside boys and tell about this case, I might be able to help you." Bobby says as he stalks off towards his house.  
  
      Sam and Dean follow him inside, by the time they get inside Bobby is already on the phone with me because he just has a feeling that I would be better suited to assist them with this case. His feeling was confirmed when they said their case was in the middle of Denver, Colorado. Myself being a Colorado native was far more equipped to help the brothers solve this case. The case was series of Demonic Possessions and deaths due to demonic possessions in the Denver Metro Area.  
  
    "Well  Boys I cant give much help except send you to a local hunter down in Denver she might have an idea of how to help you with this case. Her name is Marina Collins"  
  
      "Thanks Bobby even that is very helpful." Sam says as he and Dean are heading back to the impala to get ready to come down to Denver and meet with me.  
  
      That is when the boys started their drive down to Denver, they sure didn't seem to have any issues finding me even in a big city like Denver.  I knew that they wouldn't have any issues finding me, that's what they do they make their living tracking down demons and living people.  
  
       "Marina Collins?" Sam asks me very inquisitively.  
         "Yes that is  me, let me guess Sam and Dean Winchester? Bobby told me you boys would be coming."  
            "Well Marina did he tell you that we needed your help?"  
       "Yes he did so come on inside and we'll have a drink or two and get right to work."  
        Sam and Dean cautiously followed me inside I could tell they were a little uneasy because I'm a new person/hunter that they had never met before. They were just as edgy as Bobby had warned me they would be, that didn't bother me my father was a very gruff man. Quite the Paranoid type. So the time started flying by while doing research and Sam Dean and myself were all pretty drunk. We had been drinking all day since we started the research. We eventually got to the point where we were so drunk that we couldn't continue researching because none of us could write straight. So we called it quits on working on the case for the night so that way we could continue on with our research sober and able to go pursue some of the new leads that we uncovered today. They both wound up falling asleep in my living room, I could tell they had no idea that they passed out in my living room. That's understandable considering they were tanked the night before.  
  
      "Good morning Marina." Sam said as he was looking around the house.  
    "Mornin'  Sam where is Dean is he still asleep?"  
   "Yeah he's still sleeping he had a rough night last night."  
  "Well come join me for breakfast."  
  "Sounds wonderful I'm hungry."  
  
      A few hours later Dean awoke with a fright because he had forgotten that him and Sam had stayed at my house last night because they were so drunk, that I wouldn't let either one of them drive to a motel room.  
  
     "Sammy where the hell are we at?"  
   "Dean we are still at Marina's we stayed the night because we were too shit faced to try and drive to a motel room."  
  "Oh well that explains it."  
  
     By this point I was coming out of the shower in just my towel, I walk out into the living room where Sam and Dean are sitting and they both just all of a sudden started staring at me then I realized why. It was because I was wearing nothing but a towel. That is when I quickly ran into my room and shut the door and proceeded to get dressed. When I returned they stared at me just as bad as before probably because when I came out in a towel it allowed their minds to wander....


End file.
